


Glowing Lights

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Based on an ask I got on tumblr: Billy knowing he is Steve's first with a man and he loves it, but Steve wants Billy looking at him with the light of a lamp to see his face.Warning: SMUT
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Glowing Lights

They had been dating for a little while now, _actually dating_. They had to hide from practically everyone, sure, but there were some people that knew and couldn’t be happier for them, even if they knew their own parents never would. But that didn’t matter. It still hurt, sure, but they had each other.

Billy had been with guys before, even had the occasional boyfriend back in Cali, but it was never anything serious. He’d never experienced anything like this. He never thought he could be that deliciously, deliriously _happy_. Never imagined that he could feel that way, that it was _okay_ to feel that way, but when he was with Steve, it was like he was _invincible_.

Before Billy, Steve had never really even thought about a guy like that. But then, Billy blazed into town with his piercing blue eyes and his electrifying energy. He took Steve’s breath away every time he looked at him, and when he touched him Steve couldn’t remember his own damn name. He was gorgeous. Just absolutely _gorgeous_. The most gorgeous human being Steve had ever met and he fell head over heels, even if he didn’t dare to admit it to himself at first.

But Billy had won him over. Steve had picked up on his flirtatious behavior, even if Billy tried to cover it up with punches afterwards, and after a while, he had started to flirt back. He noticed how Billy had tensed up at first, scared that there might actually be something more than flirting there. Billy had been burned one too many times before, if he wasn’t careful Neil would make them move again, would make sure he’d never see Steve again.

Steve had no such fears, sure his parents would not be on board, but he stopped caring about that long ago. And Steve had always been brave, and sure of what he wanted, and he knew he had never wanted anyone as much as he’d wanted Billy. So one day, when Billy had had him pinned down on the floor again after a brawl, and drawled _‘How many times’ve I gotta tell you to plant your feet, pretty boy?’_ Steve had just snapped. He was hypnotized by those stormy eyes and the way Billy called him _pretty boy_ , and before he knew it, Steve had pulled Billy down by his neck and crashed his lips on his. 

Billy had been shocked, he’d been _terrified_ , but he’d also never wanted anything more in his life. He’d fallen for Steve a long time ago, but he didn’t dare dream that the feeling was mutual. So when Steve kissed him, it had at once been the scariest and most glorious feeling of his life. They’d started their relationship on shaky legs, both of them scared of the implications of them dating. If the wrong person found out about them, they’d most likely lose each other. 

By then, they couldn’t picture life without each other anymore, which is why they had always been very careful with their affection. It was a lot of Billy sneaking through Steve’s window late at night, sneaking kisses in the dark, like they were right now.

They were sprawled on Steve’s bed, entangled in a passionate kiss. Steve’s hands were trailing his fingers over Billy’s glorious abs, thank fuck the guy never bothered buttoning his shirt. His leg was wrapped around Billy’s waist, feeling his hard-on growing in his pants as Steve writhed against him. 

They were both panting when Billy broke the kiss, his lips immediately attaching themselves to Steve’s neck. Steve moaned loudly as Billy sucked on his neck, careful not to leave any visible hickeys. "Shit, Billy…" Billy loved it when Steve talked, it only spurred him on. 

His warm, big hand rested on Steve’s hips, his thumbs tracing the skin where his shirt had risen up. Steve pushed Billy’s shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Billy followed suit, pulling Steve’s shirt over his head in one swift motion, reaching down to undo his jeans. It was a quick flurry of clothes as they kicked out of their remaining clothes, leaving them both naked under the covers. 

Billy was still trailing kisses down Steve’s neck, moving his lips lower now, nipping at his collarbone lightly, his hand stroking Steve’s length. Steve whimpered under his touch. “Fuck, tiger, I want you” he moaned. 

“I know you do, pretty boy” Billy grinned smugly, stroking Steve more quickly, moving down the bed to settle on his knees between Steve’s legs the same way he’d done so many times before, but Steve stopped him with a slight shake of his head. 

_“Want you to fuck me”_ Steve whispered, his cheeks turned pink. 

Billy’s heart rate picked up, his breath hitching in his throat. He pulled away from Steve, who whined at the lack of touch. “Really?" Steve nodded his head vigorously. 

"Baby, are you sure?” Billy didn’t want to rush him, but the thought of fucking Steve drove him out of his mind. Knowing that no one had ever touched Steve like that before, that he was gonna be the first _\- the only -_ one to open up this whole new world of pleasure for Steve turned him on like nothing ever had.

“Never been more sure” Steve was smiling brightly, his lust-blown eyes darker than Billy had ever seen them. 

“Fuck, Stevie” Billy pulled Steve closer, kissing him roughly, desperately. Steve answered, just as needy. 

Billy moved down on him slowly, sliding both his hands and mouth down Steve’s chest achingly slowly. He gave Steve a few lazy strokes before he dropped down and ran his tongue over Steve’s hole, making the boy jump. He licked Steve eagerly, opening him up with his tongue. Steve whined when Billy pulled back, and Billy grinned savagely at the sound. 

He loved how Steve always made it so clear he _wanted_ him, it felt so good to be _needed_ like that. 

He pressed two fingers to Steve bottom lip “Suck" Steve’s eyes widened, but he took Billy’s order without so much as a second thought, drawing his fingers into his mouth and bobbing his head on them like he would Billy’s cock. 

"Such a needy little slut, aren’t you princess?" 

Steve loved it. Absolutely _loved_ it when Billy called him names. He nodded eagerly when Billy pulled his fingers from his mouth, dripping with his saliva. "Only for you, tiger” he smiled coyly. “That’s right, baby. You’re _mine_ ” Billy was practically growling, his low, gravelly voice dripping with want. 

He traced his wet finger over Steve’s hole before pushing in slowly. Steve moaned loudly, leaning in to Billy’s touch. Steve’s eager mewls sounded like music to Billy’s ears, he was never one to hold back. He added another finger and chuckled as Steve gasped out “Oh shit, yes, Billy!" 

"You like that princess?" 

Steve nodded his head furiously, writhing underneath him. 

"So damn eager and I’m only just getting started” Billy grinned mischievously as he curled his fingers, knowing that Steve would jolt when his fingers touched _that_ spot. 

Steve moaned something incoherent as he arched his back up off the mattress. “So pretty for me, princess” Billy purred as he fucked Steve on his fingers. “You think you’re ready for me, gorgeous?" 

Steve nodded "Yes! Please, tiger, wanna feel you inside me" 

Billy laughed at Steve’s eager moans, that pretty mouth was going to kill him someday, Billy just knew it. Steve’s pleas always went straight to his cock, making him twitch impatiently. He reached over to Steve’s nightstand where he knew the boy kept a tube of lube, hidden under a bunch of magazines. 

"Turn on the light” Steve whispered. 

“What?" 

"Turn on the light, tiger, I wanna see you. _Want you to see me_ " 

Billy was used to the dark, all his previous relationships had been like that, hasty and anxious, scared to get caught, but Steve wanted it to be different with him. He wanted Billy to see _him_ , didn’t want there to be a shred of a doubt that he was nothing like those previous guys. Steve didn’t want to be just another body. He wanted this to _mean_ something. _He_ wanted to mean something to Billy. 

Billy switched on the light, bathing them in the soft yellow hue and immediately he knew why Steve had asked, because the boy underneath him looked utterly _beautiful_. 

It had been so ingrained into Billy that the way he was wired was _shameful_ , that it was somehow _wrong_ and _disgusting,_ but as he saw Steve’s adoring, lust-blown eyes focused so unwaveringly on him, he had never felt less ashamed of anything in his life. 

"You’re gorgeous" 

He kissed Steve deeply, before he took his hand and poured a generous amount of lube into it. "Gonna get me nice and ready for you, baby?" Steve nodded eagerly and wrapped his hand around Billy’s cock, rubbing the lube all over his length. 

Billy gave him one last kiss before he lined himself up with Steve’s hole, pressing his head against him. "You’re sure, Stevie?" 

"So sure, Billy, I want you, baby” Steve whined.

"I want you too, pretty boy. Remember to breath, okay?“ Billy whispered before he pushed in slowly. 

He gave Steve plenty of time to adjust to his length, making sure he was okay. When he bottomed out Steve was biting his lip, breathing heavily. "Are you okay, baby?" 

Steve nodded, a little shakily "Yeah, yeah, I think so. M’ just so _full_ , fuck, tiger, you’re so big" 

Billy smiled widely, because Steve looked so _desperate_ for him, such a whimpering mess already and it was all for _him_ … 

Steve whined again "Baby, please move, need you to fuck me, please" 

"Fuck, I love it when you beg for me, princess" Billy chuckled, because Steve immediately did it again, letting out a string of curses and pleas that Billy couldn’t ignore. He started moving his hips, fucking Steve slowly. "Fuck, pretty boy, you’re so tight” he moaned, rolling his hips into Steve. “Harder” Steve moaned. 

“You want it harder, princess? You sure about that?" 

Steve groaned, throwing his head back "Fuck me harder, tiger. C’m on, Billy, baby, stop teasing me…" 

Steve was clawing at his back, moving his hips to try and create more friction. _So fucking needy_ , Billy thought, but he couldn’t deny he loved it. He picked up his pace, driving his dick into Steve roughly, and if he’d thought Steve had been vocal before, it was nothing compared to now. 

He was moaning loudly, cursing out Billy’s name at the top of his lungs. He was panting and writhing underneath him, looking like heaven on earth, with his rolled back eyes and his hair slick against his forehead. 

"Fuck, Stevie, you’re so pretty, baby, so fucking gorgeous” Billy sighed, and Steve looked up at him with those big, glossy doe eyes “Y’re gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that, Billy" 

Billy wanted nothing more than to make him cum, so he kept talking. "You’re so hot, pretty boy… You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, noticed it the first time I saw you. M’ so lucky a guy as pretty as you would want me” He whispered in Steve’s ear, punctuating his words with sloppy kisses to Steve’s neck. 

Steve’s nails dug into his shoulders and he screamed out Billy’s name as he came, coating both of their abdomens in his cum. 

Billy knew he wasn’t going to last long either, the way Steve was clenching around him so sweet was making his vision blur. Steve was still shuddering, panting in Billy’s ear. “Fuck, princess” Billy moaned when Steve latched his lips onto his neck. 

Steve could feel Billy’s thrusts getting sloppier. He pulled him closed and kissed him deeply before he whispered into his ear “Want you to fill me up with your cum, tiger" And _holy shit_ , if that wasn’t the hottest thing Billy had ever heard… 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, he felt the tight pull in his stomach before he released right into Steve with a groan. "Fuck, Billy!” Steve moaned at the feeling of Billy’s hot seed shooting into his ass, and it felt fucking incredible. Steve thought that something so obscene had no right being so hot… 

Billy pressed his lips on Steve’s softly before he slowly pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out of Steve and onto the sheets. He was so glad Steve had made him turn on that light, because he never would’ve known how much he loved seeing the mess he made of Steve, how he’d ruined him for anyone else. _He_ was ruined too, he knew it, because no one would ever look as pretty with his marks all over them. 

Billy laid down next to Steve, who wrapped his arms around Billy and pulled him close, cuddling against his chest. Billy ran his hand through Steve’s silky brown mane and kissed him on the top of his head. “How you feeling, princess?" 

Steve smiled contently and kissed Billy on the tip of his nose "Better than ever, tiger. You know you’re amazing, right?" 

"Oh I know” Billy chuckled smugly, but he felt that warm feeling that Steve gave him spreading in the pit of his stomach again, that feeling that took him way to long to realize was _happiness_. 

He brushed his lips softly against Steve’s, who was adorably close to falling asleep. “You’re amazing too, pretty boy”


End file.
